1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an operating handle for an encapsulated switching apparatus which includes a housing having a door and a stationary switching shaft, and in which the handle is fastened to the door of the housing in a switched-on position of the apparatus by means of a spring-loaded, shiftable locking plate which is shifted against the force of a loading spring in a switched-off position of the apparatus into a position in engagement with a stop member for releasing the switching shaft from the locking plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating handles of the above-described type are generally known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,497. The disadvantage of such operating handles, however, is that the turning range of the handle is limited to approximately 90.degree. by a fixed stop member which shifts the locking plate of the handle and releases the switching shaft. It is, however, advantageous if a greater turning range is available so that, for example, the switching springs of the apparatus can be cocked while the locking of the handle to the shaft is in effect.